1. Technical Field
The present invention related to vibration devices claims a priority based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-69221 filed on Mar. 26, 2012, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Related Art
As one example of vibration devices (sensors) that use a piezoelectric element, a vibration device that uses a vibration element as a sensor element is known. JP-A-2011-179941 describes a vibration device having a drive circuit element with electrodes provided thereon to drive a vibration element. The vibration device is configured in a manner that the electrodes on the drive circuit element and electrodes provided on the vibration element are connected with one another, and the vibration element is arranged superposed on the drive circuit element.
However, because the thermal expansion coefficient (expansion coefficient and contraction coefficient) of the driving circuit element is different from that of the vibration element arranged superposed on the driving circuit element, there is a possibility that force may be applied to the connection part between the driving circuit element and the vibration element due to changes in temperature of the vibration device and changes in ambient temperature of the vibration device, and the connection part might be damaged.